With the rapid development of communication technology, USB products play a more and more important role in people's life and work. Conventional USB products generally use special USB connectors. A special USB connector is provided at a front end of the USB products, and the USB products connect with a USB port through the USB connector.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor has found that with regard to the USB products commonly available in the market, its USB port connects longitudinally with the USB body. Therefore, the length of the USB port adds to the length of the USB body which makes the USB products longer. As a result, such USB products are neither easy to carry nor up to people's standards for exquisiteness and compactness.